The Princess and Her Wolf
by L0V3Z
Summary: AU. It was like a movie script where your one night stand turned out to be your boss. Wait it was just like that, it was exactly like that. Except this time Klaus was the lady secretary being sexually harassed by her hot 30-year-old boss who happened to be addicted to whips and handcuffs.
1. Chapter 1

"Of course, Liz. Everything is all set…Yes, it is him guarding her…Thank you, Liz, you flatter our family too much…Yes, I will report back after she has arrived and settled. I cannot wait to see her again as well."

Esther hung up her phone with a smile on her lips and fixed her eyes fixed on the city skyline. She paid no mind to the sound of her office door opening and closing with a click or to the footsteps that approached her desk.

"You called, Mother?" said a deep voice from behind her.

Only then she turned in her chair and faced the young man who just entered and was now standing a few feet away. Eyes narrowed as she looked over the messy dirty-blonde hair, wrinkled suit and untied tie her son wore. Didn't this boy have any sense of decorum? He didn't even try to hide the fact that he spent the previous night in some harlot's bed.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, out for another late night? When will you settle down with a nice girl like Elijah? I am getting older and I would like some grandkids to spoil," she scolded.

Klaus scoffed. Katherine was in no way a nice girl. It was a wonder how his boring older brother even managed to attract the wild woman.

Getting up, she walked towards him and smoothed out his hair with her hands. Esther straightened out his suit and began to retie his tie. Twenty-eight years old and she still treated him like a kindergartener going to his first day of school, but he learned long ago to just let the unyielding woman do what she wanted. When she was finished with her handy work, she sat back down behind her desk.

"I've told you time and time again, Mother, that I've no need for a wife who will just get in the way of my job."

"You are dedicated to your job, but if Liz did not specifically ask for you to look after her daughter, I would keep you 50 meters away from her at all times."

"The boss lady knows I'm good at my job," Klaus shrugged, "Though I'm not very thrilled about the situation either. I'd rather not babysit the little Princess."

"And here I thought I raised you to have even some sense of humility," Esther said, but didn't even try to deny that he was #1 at his job. Her son was indeed the best assassin the Mikaelson family had ever produced, but he knew it and expected everyone to be aware of it as well.

Esther leaned forward, chin on her clasped hands. Her tone became serious as she spoke. It was time to speak business. "Caroline will be here tomorrow. You are to be her guard 24/7 until her visit here is over. When she goes to meetings, so do you. When she is at home, so are you. When she goes shopping, you're with her holding the bags. That girl is your boss. If she asks you to put on lingerie while shopping so she can see if it can match her skin tone, you do it. Do you understand?"

Klaus rolled his eyes at his mother's words. Sometime, she can be so dramatic. "Yes, Mother, I understand," he smirked, "Though, I hardly think we would be the same skin colour considering she's been living in Europe until now."

"Do you understand?" Esther repeated sternly, emphasizing each word. Sometimes, he could act so much like Kol.

Klaus straightened, his eyes losing their playful glint. "Yes, Mother, I understand," he said, and meant it too. This was the boss' precious princess. If anything happened to her, who knows what kind of punishment they would all receive.

"Good," Esther said, unclasping her hands. "You have the rest of the day off, so please try not to wreck the town."

Klaus walked to the door and was about to exit when his mother's voice called out. "And Niklaus," he turned around to face her, "Since this is a 24 hour job, you will have little to no time to go on your…short flings. So, please, keep it in your pants on and nowhere near the boss' daughter."

Klaus blinked. He hadn't even entertained the prospect of being celibate until the job was over. He couldn't very well bring his bed partners to the princess' place and seducing her was definitely not in the books. This would make the job so much worse. Shaking his head, he decided to figure out this arrangement afterwards.

He smirked, "Don't worry. I can be quite self-sustaining when I need to be. Do you remember how many months I was scouting that drug house in the middle of nowhere?"

"I mean it, Niklaus. I would rather not have the boss put a hit on our family or castrate my son. Heck, I might even kill you myself if you lay a hand on that sweet girl."

"I mean it too. No one has a recent picture of the princess, but from what I remember, she was a complete tomboy when I saw her last." Mind you, she was 6 at the time. But, there's no way the princess could be a well-known assassin and still know how to accessorize. Guns and make up never mixed. Besides, he valued his job a lot more than some woman.

Esther sighed, hoping more than believing that her son meant what he said. It was true that no one had seen Caroline in over 10 years before the Mikaelson family left Europe, but from what she remembered she was still the sweetest little girl she ever met. She even treated her like a second mother, calling her Mama Esther all the time. And she would be damned if she didn't admit that she was like a daughter to her.

She turned in her chair and waved a hand over her shoulder to dismiss her son.

The door clicked shut behind him. No doubt the boy was going out to find some random high-class whore to sleep with before the start of this mission.

* * *

She loved the way the sun shone in this city, so different from her home in Europe. Don't get her wrong, nothing beat the beauty of the Eiffel Tower or the expanse of the Coliseum, but there was just something about this bustling American city.

Caroline grabbed her suitcase from the carousel and wheeled it over to the entrance of the airport intending to grab a cab to her destination. She hadn't intended to arrive a day earlier than planned but her mission to the over see the drug cartel across the American board from Mexico had gone smoother than planned. Usually there was more bribe money involved.

Now that she was here, she might as well hit the town and have a little fun before she was under lock and key. Starting tomorrow, her every movement would be under the watch of her ever so protective personal guard. She understood the importance of having a guard especially now that everyone would know exactly who she was and what she looked like. But she had been under the radar for so long that she hated the idea of her every move being reported to her mother. Regardless of years and years of training and missions of all kinds, she still treated her as if she was a princess that needed to be taken care of.

Niklaus Mikaelson. The man who she would have to entrust her life too was a trained hit man who had a reputation that made his targets void their bowels. At the age of 16, he was given his first mission to snipe a casino owner who had been caught cheating her family out of thousands of dollars.

To say he did excellent with his first kill was an understatement. The owner's body dropped to the ground after being shot clean between the eyes from a distance of 300 meters. No hesitation or remorse. Never once had he questioned the morals of the kill or failed a mission. One of his flaws however was his lack of teamwork, which earned him the nickname, Lone Wolf.

At least that's what his files said. Caroline had long since stopped trust pieces of paper since many men always found some way to fall short of their spotless repertoire. Very few were ever worthy of their titles.

She would find out tomorrow just how capable he was. But for tonight, she had plans to have some fun before she was chained down to a desk. She didn't need the guard to report to her overprotective mother and brothers that she occasionally kept her bed warm with a stranger she happened to pick up after some missions. It wasn't her fault that she had to keep it a secret from her brothers.

Last time she had a told them she had a boyfriend, they had scared him so much that no guy from the school would talk to her again. And that was when she was 14 years old. Since then, she's realized that relationships weren't for her. Besides how could she date someone who would never approve of her family's less-than-legitimate business?

Caroline walked to the nearest cab and thanked the cab driver as he loaded her case into his trunk.

"Destination, miss?" the cab driver asked when they were both seated in the cab.

"Take me to a hotel near the night life, please," she replied a smile on her lips.

The driver gave her a curt nod and drove off.

* * *

Klaus exited his apartment, locking the door to the single bedroom, single bath home. He knew he could afford a better building with the amount of money he got paid, but he never did like such luxurious things. All he needed was a place to call his own when he came back from a mission and a place to sleep. Guess he wouldn't be home for a while after tonight. The princess opted to stay in the flat at the very top of the headquarters building since it was close to business.

Caroline was the youngest child out of 3 and only daughter of the ruthless Forbes family boss. They were the number one leaders in organized crime across America and most of Europe, dealing in everything from drugs to mercenaries. Their business had expanded so much that his mother had been appointed to over see the American side of the business while Caroline's mother ran Europe's.

He remembered seeing Caroline once before when his mother met with Caroline's before they left Europe. She was in one of the meeting rooms, her older brother teaching her how to assemble a small handgun. Leave it to a criminal lord to teach her 5 year old daughter how to handle a gun. She didn't look like anything special with her pigtails and pink shirt.

After they moved, little was heard about her until a couple months ago when it was announced that she would be coming to the Americas for a couple months to deal with problems they had with another crime group in the area, Kai's organization. They had been expanding in recent months, which wouldn't have been a problem until they began to push their business into the Forbes' territory.

It was rumoured that Caroline had risen to the top and proved very capable of leading even at such a young age. She gained a reputation as ruthless as her mother. Whenever anyone threatened her family, their mutilated body would show up dead a couple days later in some dump site with her signature lotus carved into their chest.

She was a precise businesswoman, merciless killer, and certifiably crazy when it came to protecting her family. That protectiveness was something that he understood well, and even greatly appreciated.

He didn't know why such a dangerous woman would need a guard to protect her but a mission was a mission, and there was no way to say no to the boss lady.

Klaus walked down to his favourite bar a couple blocks away from his apartment. He entered through the doors with the words "Francine's Hotel" looming over it and sat down at the bar.

He waved to the bartender. "Hey, Matt."

"Mr. Mikaelson, back so soon?" the man in his early 20s said while pouring his regular drink.

"Yeah, I've got a need for another female companion. Turns out the next contract is going to keep me celibate for a while."

"Sorry to hear that," Matt replied with a cringing face. He thought that Klaus was contracted out on another building assignment. Everyone around here thought he was an engineer too busy for a relationship. "Maybe I can make your day a little bit better," Matt nodded his head to a young lady sitting at the other side of the bar, "I was actually hoping you would stop by. She's exactly your type."

When Klaus turned to look at the woman, he sucked in a breath his hand gripping his glass slightly tighter. She was sinfully gorgeous. His eyes first devoured her creamy legs strapped into a pair of glittering stiletto pumps. Now those would look nicely wrapped around his waist. His eyes travelled up her body to her thin waist and bountiful breasts barely contained by her skin-tight red dress. He imagined ripping through it and finally being able to touch those. . .

A soft giggle pulled him out of his thoughts.

"You know, even if you keep staring at me like that, it won't suddenly make my clothes vanish," said the teasing voice of an angel.

The golden haired beauty in the red dress had just noticed him staring. He should have been embarrassed at being caught ogling her, but instead he sent a grateful nod in Matt's direction, picked up his glass and sauntered over to where she was sitting. Might as well go for broke.

"Sorry about that, love, just not many beauties come around here," Klaus said while sitting down in the stool beside her.

She let out another laugh and Klaus admired her laughing face. Now that he was closer, he could see how the bright blonde of her hair complimented her light blue eyes. She truly looked like an angel.

"I'm sure that line works on so many women, but sadly not on me." Nothing better than a spirited woman. "I must say it isn't often some man looks at me like that."

"Now that can't be true." Klaus looked around, finding all the men and some women in the bar, glaring at him out of jealousy. "Everyone here if enamored by your beauty."

"Such a flatter aren't you?" He could tell she knew she was sexy, but it didn't seem to even occur to her just how many people were stripping her in their heads right now.

"I do try. So what brings you to this joint?" he asked before taking a swig of his drink.

Her red painted lips curled into a smile. "I suppose for the same reason you're here," she reached out to touch his arm lightly, "I'm just looking for a fun time before work starts."

"Well, love, you've come to the right place. How about I get us a couple more drinks before the night really starts?"

"You know you don't have to pretend to woo me before you lure me into your bed," she smirked as his eyes became darkened by lust.

He liked women who made the first move, and he wasn't so prideful as to reject a lady's invitation.

"So I'll take it that you don't mind being lured by me?" Klaus saw the pink in her cheeks and couldn't help but reach out to quickly stroke the colour. "I'll take that as a yes. However, I do like traditions, and it dictates I spend the next little while asking you nonsense questions about yourself," he said while his eyes lit up playfully. He really didn't care for the rambling that women did before he got them in the sac but for some reason he enjoyed hearing her laugh and watching her expressions.

Her infectious laugh filled the air once again. "I suppose traditions shouldn't be forgone. However, if I'm going to sit here and pretend to be one of your usual hopeful dates, I'm going to need that drink you offered."

"That can be arranged."

* * *

The cab had dropped her off at Francine's Hotel, which was located right in center of all the night life. She checked in and made her way to her apartment to get ready which took just less than an hour.

Her make up ready and hair set to perfection, she looked at the red dress and silver pumps she wore that accentuated the curve of her butt and smiled at her reflection. She looked hot.

She really liked to dress up some days and with this career that didn't happened very often. Majority of the time, her outfits consisted of black clothes that didn't impede her movement or suits for the office.

She grabbed her purse from the open suitcase that lay on her bed and dropped her wallet, cellphone, and lipstick inside. Digging into her suitcase, she moved the clothes away and unzipped the zipper at the bottom. Inside was a small padded bag that contained a switchblade and gun. It never hurt to travel with a little firepower.

She took out the switchblade and flicked it open, looking at the black blade. This one was her favourite. She had it custom made to be perfectly balanced and usable as throwing knife. At the hilt, there was a small symbol of a blue lotus, her own personal insignia.

Flipping it closed, she placed it at the bottom of her purse, somewhat out of sight. Never know what could go wrong during the night, so it was always good to keep a weapon on hand.

Quickly, she zipped up her suitcase and wheeled it to the side of the room. Making her way to the bar, she shut the door behind her, hearing the click of the lock.

Caroline made her way to the stools and waved to the young bartender when he looked her way.

"Hello, miss, what can I grab for you?" he smiled.

"Mojito, please," she smiled back, "With an extra shot."

The bartender nodded and set out to make her drink. A couple seconds later, he was placing a drink with a flower tied to the end of the stirring stick.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady," he said with a wink.

Caroline smiled, and picked up the drink. "Thank you. It is a beautiful flower."

She saw the bartender turn towards the door and was looking at a man making his way towards the bar.

He was gorgeous to say the least. Toned in all the right places and with a face that seemed out of teen magazines. His hair was tousled and matched perfectly with his faded jeans and dark Henley shirt.

From her peripheral, she saw the bartender smirking at her. She blushed and took at sip of her drink knowing that she was caught with her jaw slack and practically drooling over the man. To her horror, the man took a set at the bar and called out to the bartender by name. They knew each other. How embarrassing could this get?

Trying to keep her gaze averted from the man, she took a sip from her drink and pretended he didn't exist. Perhaps she should try to talk to him, its not like the bartender would tell him about her little slip up. Such a shame if she had to give up on a fine specimen of a man.

Not being able to help herself, she peeked over the lip of her drink at the man's general vicinity and saw the bartender nod towards her direction. Caroline saw the man's dark blue-green eyes drift to her. It didn't surprise her when his eyes stayed glued to her legs and slowly made their way up.

By the looks on his face, perhaps she wouldn't have to settle for another man for the night after all.

* * *

The door slammed shut behind them as the tangled pair practically fell into the hotel room. They spent another the last hour in the bar downstairs flirting and drinking. Klaus learned that she had just moved here for a job and was staying in the connecting hotel since her apartment was expecting her tomorrow.

She was an intriguing person, both open in what she said but at the same time mysterious. He didn't have to sweet talk her and make her believe that he was really interested in more than a one-night stand. He didn't have to play her and she didn't have to play him.

She was as sexy downstairs as she was now straddling him on the floor in the entrance of the room. He watched as she leaned down and captured his lips with hers, blue eyes open and staring deeply into his. Usually, he would have already flipped them around to take the dominant position but there was something about her being on top that made their current position a major turn on.

While their tongues battled for dominance, his hands weaved into her long tresses that cascades down her back. He traced her curves down to her thighs, giving her ass a squeeze earning him a moan. His fingers inched closer to the apex of her thighs and traced her slit through the thin silk barrier.

"Nice choice of underwear, love," he whispered against her lips, "Silk always feels better than cotton."

She jolted as he found her clit through the garment and began circling it.

She laughed, "Such a tease." Her free hand reached down and skillfully unbuckled his belt. She shoved his jeans down and was rubbing his hardening member through his boxers.

He trapped her lips with his as they continued to tease each other through their garment, daring the other to succumb to touching flesh first. Continuing to rub her, his free hand reached up and pulled down her dress and lacy black bra.

She yelped in surprise when his wet mouth wrapped around one of her pert nipples. His tongue skillfully swirled around it before he released it in favour of tweaking it between his fingers.

He watched as she bit her lip, a moan threatening to escape her. "Now, love, let's hear that wanton voice of yours shall we?" he smirked as he quickly pushed the soaked silk garment out of the way and continued to stimulate her clit.

She moaned out and quivered. "It's going to take a lot more than that to make me scream," she panted out.

Klaus smirked, accepting the challenge.

He slid his finger away from her sensitive bundle and towards her entrance. He was about to slip his finger in when he felt her slap his hand away. Klaus's eyes looked up at her face in surprise and she just smirked down at him.

He watched her as she pulled out a familiar foil package from between cleavage and tore it open with her teeth. His member jerked up from watching her.

Her hand reached down and she skillfully slipped it on him before positioning his tip at her entrance. Their eyes locked and just as she was about to lead him inside his hands gripped at her hips, stopping her.

He watched as she bit her lip, a moan threatening to escape her. "Now, love, let's hear that wanton voice of yours shall we?" he smirked as he quickly pushed the soaked silk garment out of the way and continued to stimulate her clit.

Her hand reached down and she skillfully slipped it on him before positioning his tip at her entrance. Their eyes locked and just as she was about to lead him inside his hands gripped at her hips, stopping her.

"Wait," he said, "What's your name?"

The lady looked down at his face, eyes wide open as if she also completely forgot the fact that she didn't know his name. Her surprised look turned to a playful smile as she tossed her head back and laughed. It was a throaty laugh that made his cock strain in her hand. He second-guessed stopping her a minute ago. He could have been in this woman already.

Her amused laugh slowed into giggles and she extended her free hand.

"Care," she practically purred, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Klaus," he replied, shaking her hand. "Pleasure's all mine. Just wanted to let you know the name you'll be screaming all night."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi y'all! I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed the first chapter! In all honesty, I didn't know how you guys would react to the more dominant Caroline in this fic, but I still wanted to write one where she was as confident as she was in her vampire form._

 _Anyways, I'm still a little new to the whole writing thing, so please don't hesitate to write constructive reviews or let me know what you think of the story. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too! :D_

* * *

Caroline woke up when a sliver of sunlight came through the windows of the hotel. She cracked open her eyes and groaned when sun blinded her. Using her hand as a shield, she looked around the room, taking a minute to remember where she was.

She looked at the clock beside the hotel bed and saw that it was 6 in the morning. Why did the sun rise so early in this city? Sometimes she thought she was a vampire from the way she hated the morning light.

Slipping out of bed, she paused when she felt someone shift behind her. Caroline looked down and admired the man still asleep on the other side of the bed.

Klaus' hair was tousled from their activities last night, the curls laying messily on his head. Goodness knows how many times she ran her hands through his locks during their trysts. They had been up all night since the man was apparently as ravenous as she was. They had done it once in front of the door and barely made it to the bed for the second round before they fell asleep.

Then he woke her up during the night for another round, and she had no complaints. The man was the best lay she ever had and apparently very creative with his sexual positions. She could grip at those built arms all night as he continuously thrusted into her, and she did.

He was by far one of the sexiest men she ever laid her eyes on with his distinct dimples and that British accent. Regardless of spending most of her life in Europe, she never attained the refined accent nor heard it sound quite so husky. She bit her lip to stop from moaning when she remembered how it sounded when he groaned out her name.

Looking back at Klaus, she felt bad leaving the slumbering Adonis. She probably would never see him again and he would have no way to look for her without her full name. Not that she would want him to look her up. She refused to have more than a one night stand, and he didn't look like a man to be chained down anyway.

Such a shame, but at least they had an explosive night to remember him by. And now she had to get back to reality. She had a mission to get to and a flat to move into.

She quietly slipped on her dress and shoes, stopping ever so often when she heard Klaus turning in his sleep. She scribbled a note to him on the hotel's notepad and slipped out of the room with her bags in tow.

Taking one last glance at the man, she doubted she would ever find someone with a personality as refreshing and thrilling as his. If this was another life, perhaps they could have had many adventures together. Smiling, Caroline closed the door and headed out into the city.

* * *

The alarm blared across the hotel room. Klaus' hand shot out from under the covers to shut off the insistent noise as an annoyed growl was ripped from his throat.

He sat up on the bed and noticed that Care was already gone, along with all her belongings. Funny, usually he was the first one to leave. Guess she really tired him out last night if he didn't even awaken when she left.

A piece of paper left on the bedside table caught his eye and he grabbed for it. In fine cursive it said:

"Klaus,

At first, I thought it might be a bit too cliché to leave a note but then again, you do like traditions right?

Thanks for a fun night, but work calls. I assumed your work started at 8 a.m. since you said you worked for an office last night, so I set up the alarm for 7 a.m. I hope it isn't too early or late. Your clothes are also hanging on the closet door. Please be a dear and check out for me.

Pleasure to have meet your acquaintance,

Care"

He looked towards the closet and saw his pants and shirt were indeed hanging. A smirk made it too his face, the woman never ceased to surprise him. First she seduced him, gave him the best sex he ever had, and now she ran off without even leaving a phone number. Sure, he probably wouldn't have called her but girls usually left a number and none of his one-night stands even cared about wrinkling his clothes.

But sadly, the missing golden haired beauty was right, he had work to get too. His mother would castrate him herself if he showed up late for the princess.

* * *

Caroline wheeled her suitcase into the office building and could feel all worker eyes on her. She had worn a long jacket over her dress from the previous night but that didn't stop everyone from wondering what a woman was doing charging up to the service desk like the office was suddenly a hotel.

When she reached the young woman at the desk, she saw her plaster on a hesitant smile. Caroline could see that she was confused about whether or not to point her to the nearest hotel and couldn't even blame her. The office staff had no way of knowing who she was.

Almost everyone here except for those who were of higher power were normal office workers. Her family used the legitimate business downstairs to cover up the less-than-legal business going on on the higher floors of the building. And unlike normal workers, anyone with connections to her family's other profession had their files and pictures locked away and only to be opened by those with enough clearance.

Vicky, as her tag said, greeted her and Caroline smiled back.

"Good morning, Vicky," she said in a professional voice, "I understand your confusion at the moment, but may I please borrow your phone? Mine seems to have run out of battery over night."

The receptionist gave her a quizzical look but saw no harm in letting her borrow the guest phone thinking that she would just call a cab and be on her way. Caroline gave a smile in her direction when the woman nodded her consent.

Picking up the phone from the table, she punched in Esther's extension number and waited as it rang through.

"Hello. Esther Mikaelson speaking," a voice said on the other side.

"Nice to hear your voice again, Mama E."

There was a pause on the other side of the line and a quick, "I'll be down in a moment" before the line went dead.

Caroline placed the phone down and thanked Vicky. No doubt Esther ran out of her office the moment she heard her signature nickname. It had been years since she last called her that.

A wide smile formed on her lips when a woman in a black suit and pencil skirt stepped out of the elevator seconds later.

The woman took one look at her and a smile formed on Esther's lips to match hers.

"Miss Forbes, that must be you. That sweet child could only grow up to be such a beauty like you," Esther greeted walking towards her. She would never forget that glowing smile of hers.

In ten years, she could see that she had grown into a beautiful young woman just like her mother. It was no wonder Liz was so protective of her, she was probably beating off guys with a stick.

Caroline rejected her handshake and instead gave her a hug. "Enough of the 'Miss Forbes.' I'm sure you haven't forgotten about your other daughter in just ten years. Have you, Mama E?" she joked.

"I could never forget my lil' Care-bear," Esther said, "But I don't think the nickname suits a grown woman any more."

"Then I'll just have to settle for 'Care' then," she responded.

"We should get you set up in your room," Esther said leading her toward the executive elevator, ignoring the whispers of the workers who were looking at the scene in confusion. Briefly, she turned around to regard Vicky, "Please have her bags sent upstairs, Miss Donovan."

"Right away, ma'am," Vicky responded. Quickly shaking out of her stupor, she picked up the phone to call someone to grab Miss Forbes' bags.

"How did you get here? I was informed that you were to arrive at 10. I would have had my son to pick you up if I had known you arrived earlier," Esther continued.

The elevator shut behind them before Caroline answered. "It's alright. I just got here this morning and didn't mind taking the cab. I know my mother probably made it sound like I should be protected like I was made of gold but I thought it was lower risk to go incognito." Caroline completely skimmed over the fact that she had technically arrived last night, but sometimes a small white lie was better than explaining where she had been staying and with who.

"Let's hope your mother thinks that."

Both chuckled together knowing that Liz would scold both of them if she ever got a whiff of Caroline's lone arrival.

"It's been so long. How has the family been? And I heard that Niklaus is too be my new guard?" Caroline asked as the elevator climbed higher and higher.

"Everything here has been doing great, well except for the whole Kai uprising. And yes, Niklaus was chosen by your mother to be your personal guard. Even though I'm sure you have no need for it."

"I don't understand why she decided to get me a guard this time. She lets me go on cartels and assassinations but the minute I step into a city, I have to be baby sat like I'm 12."

"Kai is a rather dangerous man and in this crime infested city, she probably thought that you can never be too safe."

"Suppose I should be happy that she only hired Niklaus instead of a whole fleet of guards like Damon and Stefan wanted her to."

The elevator door opened to the top floor of the building and both women stepped out. Caroline searched through her purse and produced a key.

Unlocking the door, she stepped into the familiar flat and twirled around with her arms in the air.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, walking from the entrance into the living room, "I can't believe I'm back. It looks so much like it did when I was younger. Well, except a tad bit smaller."

Esther chuckled. "It has been kept like this since your family visited years ago. Liz was always so particular about how it should look."

She followed Caroline to the living room before walking to one of the bedroom doors.

"This one is yours," she said while opening the door to reveal a large bedroom with a king sized bed in the center. "Your mother used to stay in this room as I'm sure you can remember. Niklaus will be in the next-door bedroom if you should need any help at all."

"The one that I used to share with my brothers?" Caroline asked to which Esther nodded.

She remembered how there were several bunk beds in that room but three of them used to try and fit on just one mattress to make it seem like a sleep over. A smile formed on her face, such good memories.

"Niklaus has already moved all his things in and has even took the liberty of putting your cases in your room when they arrived last week. He should arrive shortly and your bags should be up here soon, so take your time unpacking. I'd love to stay and catch up but I've got some business to settle."

Caroline waved her hand back and forth telling her not to worry about it. Her mother was always in such a rush to get to business meetings that she had gotten used to it over the years.

Esther turned to walk to the flat door. Before she exited, she turned around to face Caroline once again.

"It's good to have you back in the city, dear."

"It's good to be back."

* * *

7:58 a.m.

He still had 2 minutes to get to his mother's office before he was officially late.

Klaus entered the office building donned in a new suit, hair still damp from a shower. He made his way to the elevator but was stopped by Vicky when he walked near the front desk.

"Mr. Mikaelson," she called out to him, "Your mother has told me to inform you of the change in plans. Miss Forbes has arrived earlier this morning, and you are to go directly to the flat instead of her office."

Klaus' brows furrowed. What was she doing here already? He was supposed to pick her up at the airport in a couple of hours.

"Thank you, Vicky," he absentmindedly replied while making his way to the elevator.

"Oh Mr. Mikaelson!" she called out again and he turned to face her. "She also told me to tell you, 'Forewarning, don't forget our talk yesterday.'"

"Of course, she did," Klaus chuckled under his breath. His mother's warning meant that she already saw Caroline when she arrived and thought her pretty enough to remind him.

Didn't matter how beautiful she turned out to be. He doubted she would be able to hold a light to the woman from last night. He would definitely be able to use her image for the next couple weeks at the very least.

He pressed the button for the elevator. When it reached the 40th floor, he knocked on the door to the flat.

He had his own key but figured that since this was their first official meeting, it was best to wait for an answer just in case she found it rude that a man burst into her room.

"Come in!" said a muffled voice through the door. There was something familiar about the way it rang out, but he was too worried about how to greet the woman in the room to linger on it for long.

Unlocking the door, he opened it and stepped into the entrance. He took of his shoes and made his way into the connecting living room, following the shuffling of clothes coming from one of the bedrooms.

Stopping just outside the slightly ajar bedroom door, he introduced himself. "Good morning, Miss Forbes. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. It is an honour to meet you."

Instead of hearing a response back, there was a loud clatter from inside the bedroom.

Without hesitation, Klaus swung the door open, ready to take out any intruder. Instead, his eyes settled on a woman with long cascading hair in the center of the room, a duffle bag lying at her feet.

It wasn't until she turned around that Klaus realized why her voice sounded so familiar.

"Bloody hell." The words slipped through his lips before he knew it. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

When she heard his voice, her hands fumbled the duffle bag she was trying to unpack. It went dropping to the floor with a loud bang.

Within seconds, her bedroom door went flying open and she stood still like a doe in headlights.

Her heart pounded loudly. It couldn't be him. There's no way, it wasn't possible. He just happened to have the exact same voice as that man. That had to be it, that was the only explanation because these types of situations only happened in the sappy movies she watched.

Before she could stop herself, she turned on her heel to confirm her thoughts.

She sucked in a breath when her eyes met deep greens that were wide with surprise. There stood in front of her was the man she was never supposed to meet again.

"Bloody hell," he said with that distinct British accent.

And she couldn't agree more. This was by far the most awkward meeting she had ever been a part of. She had ran into one night stands before but all she had to do was make small talk, lie about work, and slip away. But this, this was awkward.

It was like a movie script where your one night stand turned out to be your boss. Wait it was just like that, it was exactly like that. Except this time Klaus was the lady secretary being sexually harassed by her hot 30-year-old boss who happened to be addicted to whips and handcuffs.

They stayed frozen looking into each others surprised eyes for minutes, neither one of them breaking the tense silence. Suddenly, she saw Klaus' surprised expression morph into one of anger.

"What are you doing here, Care?" he spat.

Her face darkened and her eyes became serious. "You're better off reigning in that spiteful tone you're using, Mr. Mikaelson," she threatened in a voice that would have made Klaus proud had it been in different circumstances. "I have killed people for much less than talking to me as such."

"And so have I," he scowled. "Did you know who I was last night?" Boss or not, he had to know whether she knew his identity all along and intended to make a fool out of her new guard for the hell of it.

"Of course not, you preposterous man. Your files contain no photo. Though I should have connected the Klaus from last night to Niklaus. Goodness knows that name is a 1000 years old." She stepped closer to him and pointed a finger at his chest. "Is that always what you do? Jump to conclusions? Your not the only one thinking about how inconvenient this is."

Klaus reigned in his anger slightly when he saw the fire ignite in her baby blue eyes. He cursed himself when he felt his member begin to stir to life. This wasn't the time to get turned on, no matter how hot she looked when anger coursed through her veins.

She was right, he should have realized the names as well. It seemed she was just as surprised as he was.

Without a word, he walked out of the bedroom and towards the fully stocked bar. He needed a drink before he ended up smashing the furniture.

"What are you doing? It's 8 in the morning," Caroline asked as she followed him, not used to people just walking away from her during a conversation. She was still angry and wasn't done yelling at him yet.

Opting to ignore her presence for the moment, he took out two tumblers and poured a fare amount of scotch into both. Taking one in each hand, he extended one to her.

"I think this cosmic surprise earns us the right to drink before noon," Klaus drawled out. When Caroline still didn't budge, he continued to urge her, "Come on, love. If we're going to figure out how to get around this, we're going to need to be somewhat inebriated."

With a sigh, she succumbed to his charming smile and reached for the glass. One dimpled smile and her anger suddenly dissipated to make way for the feeling of annoyance. She wasn't annoyed at him, she was annoyed at how easily she went with his whim.

"So you're Niklaus?" Caroline said more to herself than to him as took a seat on one of the couches and practically downed the brown liquid.

He gave a curt nod and took a seat on the love seat across from her. Similarly, he took a healthy swig from the scotch and felt the liquid burn slightly as it went down his throat.

"What the hell am I going to do when my mother gets a whiff of this?"

She gave him a small smile. Never thought the rumoured cold-hearted assassin would be afraid of getting in trouble with his mama. "She's not going to," Caroline replied cooly.

Klaus raised a brow quizzically.

"Look," Caroline continued, "I'm only going to be on this mission for a couple of months if everything goes smoothly. There's no point of bringing Mama E and my mother, and not to mention my brothers into this. Damon and Stefan would hang you by your dick if they ever found out you touched me. So we keep this a secret. We never met last night. We never slept together. You're my guard and we are strictly professional from now on. Because I don't know what I'm going to do if-"

"Caroline," Klaus cut her off. He took a sip of his drink to hide the small smile on his lips. It was refreshing to see just how expressive she was.

A blush rose to her cheeks. "Sorry, I tend to rant when I'm freaking out."

Taking a deep breath, Caroline stood from her seat and took a few steps towards him. She decided to take the more tedious adult way instead of throwing a fit at the situation. "Let's start over, shall we?" she said while holding out her hand. "Caroline Forbes. Pleasure to meet you."

Mirroring her, Klaus stood and lightly grasped her hand. "Niklaus Mikaelson. Pleasure's all mine, love."

There was no use staying angry at something neither of them could have helped. Though, he was sure his mother would still find out one way or another. He was just left counting down the days to his inevitable doom.

They stood there hand in hand for longer than necessary before Caroline retracted hers and turned towards her bedroom. "Well now that that awkwardness is out of the way. I have some unpacking to do. Everything has to be in order before I start business."

She didn't bother to look to see if he was following her but could hear the creak of the floors under his feet. Picking up the discarded duffle bag from the floor, Caroline began to put away her cloths in the various cabinets.

Ten minutes of unpacking passed before she graced Klaus with another glance. He was leaning against door frame, arms crossed and eyes glued to her.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch, or are you going to give me a hand?" she asked, one hand on her hip.

He was a bodyguard, not a maid, but the look on her face made him smirk and bend to her whim. "Of course, love."

"Don't call me love"

"Of course, princess."

"Don't call me princess."

Klaus chuckled as he walked over to the heavy duty cases he had stacked in her room earlier that week. Seeing that there was a combination code, he waited until she walked over and entered it into all three cases.

He opened the lid of the the top case and was not surprised to see various weapons inside. Quickly unstacking the cases and flipping there lids, his eyes widened slightly when he realized that all three were filled with weapons organized by make and model. One case held small arms like revolvers and pistols, another held the disassembled parts of a sniper weapon, and the third held neat stacks of different coloured throwing knives.

The woman carried more weapons than he did. When he turned around to look at her, he had a hard time connecting the cases of weapons to the woman with the pageant-perfect hair.

Noticing him staring at her, Caroline immediately noticed what that look was. She had seen it far too many times on the her brothers' faces.

"Don't look at me like that," she scolded, "You need different weapons and designs to match with different mission and clothes. Just because all you do is snipe people from afar and wear only camo, doesn't mean that I do. It's really hard to conceal a weapon in women's clothing if it isn't designed properly."

He stood corrected. He knew he said that make up and weapons didn't mix, but clearly he was wrong about that. Rebecca also liked to accessorize, but it wasn't to this extent.

"They're weapons, love, not shoes. They don't need to match with colours."

Caroline scoffed and walked over to the closet opposite of the bed and swung it open. Inside were empty racks specifically designed to hold the fire arms.

"You sound just like Damon," she mumbled. Pointing around the closet she instructed him exactly where each piece should go.

Figuring it wasn't worth arguing with her, Klaus grabbed one of the revolvers and began to arrange them accordingly.

* * *

It was harder than she thought it was going go be. She thought she could just blatantly ignore him, but when he lived with her and worked with her, it was hard not to glance at his person and remember those strapping arms that lay under that pristine suit. It had been three days since they talked, and she slowly began to regret telling him to go back to being strictly professional.

During the day, she was thankful that work was so busy that she barely had time to look at his direction, and at home, she tried her best to avoid him unless otherwise necessary. If she stayed in the same room as him for too long, she was afraid that she may jump him. It really didn't help that the man was also completely unaware that he was the walking definition of sexy.

Even now, Caroline couldn't help but peek over at him as he stood to the side of her office doors. Ever so often he would pull at the base of his tie to loosen it and she would get a glimpse of the necklaces that he still wore underneath. Guess he wasn't very used to the confining suit. She remembered fiddling with those necklaces when they lain together after one of their bouts.

"It's rude to stare, love," an amused voice yanked her out of her fantasies.

She looked up to see a smirk on Klaus' face and an amused glint in his eyes. "I wasn't staring..." she mumbled, too embarrassed to think of a snappier comeback.

Looking back at the paper work on her desk, Caroline let out a large sigh. She had to focus on the task at hand. Scattered on the desk were files and flies of Kai's business dealings within the city and blue prints of storage buildings.

Her mission here was clear. Eliminate Kai and overthrow his organization. But, how she was going to do that was beyond her.

Kai was never a worry to her family until a couple of months ago when he hijacked a weapons delivery truck and almost killed the driver, Alaric, and his wife. Since then, he began pushing his luck and started buying out the trust of some of their business partners like the Lockwoods.

Caroline's mother took that as a declaration of war and sent her to fix it.

If she was going to determine the best course of action, she needed more insight into his personal routines and she knew just who to call up. Caroline whipped out her cell phone, looked through her contacts and pressed call. A smile grew on her face when she heard the phone connect and a woman answered on the other side.

"Elena!" she squealed into the phone and jumped out of her chair. She saw one of Klaus' eyebrows lift in question at her high-pitched screech but ignored him in favour of looking out onto the cityscape.

"Care!" the woman yelled on the other side, "It's been way too long! What's up?"

"I need some info on someone and thought you might be interested."

"Is this about your mission to take down Kai?"

"Is there anything you don't know?" Caroline laughed. "I'm starting to worry that my activities being too easy to follow."

"Oh you know me, I've got eyes and ears everywhere. And, ple-ase," Elena accentuated the word, "You jump all over the world over night. If I wasn't so good at being an informant, no one would ever know where you were."

"Well then, I'll assume you'll take the Kai job, Miss I-know-everything?"

"Leave it to me!" Elena responded excitedly. Caroline could already hear the sound of keyboard typing away. The girl enjoyed digging up dirt and concerning herself with other people's personal business a bit too much, but she was good at her job and that's all that mattered.

"Thank you. I'll assume you know which city I'm in right now, so I'll meet you here on Friday. We can have a girl's night."

She heard a chipper, "See you then!" before she hung up the call.

A smile was still on her face when she looked to up see Klaus still looking at her perplexed.

"What?" she snapped. She didn't do anything that would warrant the look.

Klaus walked towards her and only stopped when he was a few feet away from her, leaning on the mahogany desk. He continued to just stare at her for a few moments.

She was an enigma to him. For three days, she was like an emotional yo-yo. When they were at the office, she acted like his business-minded mother as she barked orders to workers, looked over files, and planned her actions. She barely gave him a glance when she was concentrated and only spoke to him when she needed to go outside of the office.

Then they got back home and suddenly she was the wild woman he first met, though he had an itching feeling that she was avoiding him most of the time. During dinner, which was one of the rare times he would see her, her sassy comments would be the only retort to his conversation starters. He didn't remember what he thought it would be like to live the boss's daughter, but he knew that this was not it.

Even now, he was confounded when the sexy business woman suddenly spoke like a gossiping teenager over her phone.

"You, love," he drawled, "Are completely different from what I thought the Forbes Princess would be."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, taking a slow step towards him as she spoke. "What? Did you think I would be a silly, shallow blonde? Or did you think I would be dark and brooding all the time?" She leaned on the table in front of him, mirroring his pose.

A smirk formed on Klaus' lips. His free arm maneuvered and landed on the other side of body, trapping her between the desk and his body. He looked into her blue eyes and saw the attraction and hesitation in them.

"I have found that you are so much more than either of those descriptions. Caroline, you are larger than life and shine brightly everywhere you go. A simple life was something that never occurred to you. You wanted adventure, excitement, danger and to see the beauty of the world. And now you have all these things. You built a life for yourself that you are proud of," he paused for a second, "But, regardless of all of this, you want even more. A partner to share it all with. Am I right, sweetheart?"

He watched as her eyes widened and her teeth clenched. He had hit right on the ball, but her stubbornness dictated that she would deny it regardless.

"You've only known me for a couple of days. You don't know anything about me," she stated through clenched teeth. This had escalated way too quickly. She didn't like to be read so easily and especially by the infuriating man. He always acted like he knew everything. Maybe it was the British accent, they always made people sound more official.

A chuckled was ripped out of Klaus' throat and he moved his head closer to her neck, his breath tickling her. "I beg to differ, love." He placed a chaste kiss on her pulse and felt it jump under his lips. "This says I'm right on the dot."

Caroline's hands formed fist. She wanted to slug him so badly, but the softness of his lips on her neck brought up sinful memories that made her core pulse. She hated how pompous he was, but she hated herself even more for loving it. She had to be sick to react like this.

"This isn't very professional, Klaus."

A hint of a smirk could be felt against her skin. "You were the only one who agreed to going back to being professional, love. I never said a word. After tasting you, I was already marked for hell anyways. No point denying myself what's already in front of me."

When he lifted his head, Caroline swallowed hard when she saw that his eyes had darkened with lust. If this continued, she wouldn't mind being dragged to hell with him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi y'all! I'm glad you like the story so far. I do have to apologize in advance since updates will be iffy for the next week or two. Assignments are piling up and, sadly, those come first. :(_

 _Hope you like this chapter! Reviews and comments are always welcomed! :D_

* * *

Klaus came to the conclusion that Caroline was trying to kill him.

Earlier that day, he had trapped her against the mahogany table and was extremely tempted to taste her lips again when there was a rap on the door. He grunted under his breath at being interrupted but still went to open it. Seeing his mother on the other side, he thought his death had come just a bit too soon.

To his luck, Caroline was a superb actress and even better liar than him. When his mother left the office an hour later, she didn't suspect a thing and even gave him a pat on the shoulder for keeping his word. If only she knew the truth.

All his trouble began when they came back to the flat that night. When they entered, both immediately went to their bedrooms and changed out of their office wear. In his apartment, he normally walked around in nothing but shorts, but for the last couple of days, he would put on a shirt just so he wouldn't offend the princess's delicate taste. After changing, he made his way to the kitchen, listening to the rustling of clothes coming from the other room to make sure she was still safe.

He pulled out the orange juice from the fridge and poured some inside of a glass before taking a sip. Since it was his turn to cook, he wondered about what they should have for dinner tonight. He was so lost in thought that when he turned around from putting the juice in the fridge, he nearly choked when he saw Caroline standing in the living room with nothing but a sports bra and tiny boy shorts.

This was the first time he had seen her body in such good lighting. During the night they spent together, he hadn't been able to see her toned torso and well filled in bottom since he was so focused on getting inside of her. And the last couple of days, she had mostly kept to her room. Looking at her now, he didn't even realize that his jaw went slack and his hand tightened around his glass.

If he had looked up form her chest, he would have see Caroline gave him an amused smirk. "Eyes up here, Wolfy," she taunted as she walked across the living room towards the small gym room across the flat giving him a glimpse of a tattoo on her left shoulder.

Forgetting dinner, he took a long cold shower instead.

* * *

Normally, she wouldn't be caught dead scampering around an apartment half naked when a guard was present, but there was no way she was going to lose to Klaus. If he was going to keep on taunting her with sneaky whispers in the ear and light touches, she could do the same except better.

However, she still refused to sleep with him again. Sex always complicated missions, but there was no harm in playing around a little. It was her only entertainment during this dry spell anyways.

After completing her work out, Caroline came out of the gym expecting to see Klaus lounging on the couch. He usually liked to be close enough to hear her. To her surprise, he was no where to be seen, but the running water coming from his room told her that he was showering.

Feeling the stickiness of her body, she decided that a shower was also needed and made her way to her personal bathroom. By the time she came out of the shower, she could smell dinner cooking and quickly made her way out of her room in a pair of shorts and tank top.

During the previous days, she had tried wearing long pyjama pants and a baggy t-shirt to keep things as professional as she could between Klaus and her. Now that she knew he had no intention of going by those rules, she decided to dress like she normally did in her home.

When Caroline was in view of the kitchen, she stopped dead in her tracts. Apparently her little sports bra stunt had come back to haunt her a lot sooner than she thought it was going too, since there stood a shirtless Klaus in the kitchen placing two plates onto the table.

When he looked up and saw her there, a smirk grew on his face and mischief glittered in his eyes. He was doing this on purpose. He knew that she would practically drool over him and he was so right.

The first night they were together, she was a tad too busy trying to get his pants off in order to notice the tattoos that danced across his chest. She just wanted to lick those pretty inked images that stretched tight over his muscles. She bit her lip to keep from moaning.

"Eyes up here, Princess," he taunted her with her own words.

She glowered at him. She would not loss to this man, regardless of how tempting it was to just forgo dinner and have him for dessert instead.

No sex for days and now a sexy British man that trying to make her cave. This was going to be a long couple of months.

* * *

Another knife hit the centre of the dart board that was bolted to the back of the office door.

To say he was impressed was an understatement. Caroline had been throwing knives at the target throughout the afternoon and never once missed the red dot on the centre. It wasn't uncommon to work with knives in their line of work but Klaus mostly used them for close combat battles. He opted for guns more often than not.

He realized that she was more tense and aggravated today, but decided not to mention anything about it. She probably just hit a snag on the Kai research. Even he knew that the man was like a snake that could evade even the best of spies.

There was a knock at the door and he quickly opened it to see Katherine looking back at him.

"Did you change your hair?" Klaus greeted his sister-in-law. Usually the brunette's hair was in curls instead of straight like it was today.

The woman gave him a puzzled look. "No, it's always been like this," she answered. Her voice was different from normal as well. It was of a higher pitch.

Klaus was about to ask if she had a cold when Caroline giggled from behind him. He turned around to glare at her but instead his lips turned into a small smirk when he saw her smile. That was the first time he had seen her smile today.

Walking towards the door, Caroline motioned for the woman to step forward and gave her a joyous hug.

"Klaus, this is Elena," she introduced. Looking over at the girl, he opened his mouth to argue with her. That was most definitely Katherine. "Katherine's twin sister," Caroline finished. Well that made more sense.

The brunette extend her hand and Klaus shook it with a smirk. "Didn't even know she had a twin. Doppleganger of that woman, I'm sorry you have to live through that."

Elena laughed. "She's a little rough around the edges, but still a good big sister when you need her to be."

"If your Katherine's sister, how come I've never seen you around here? She's practically attached to Elijah by the hip so there's no way they wouldn't have brought you around to meet the family."

"I've mostly been living in Europe and haven't really been around here for years," Elena said and then added, "And I would have seen you at the wedding if I didn't show up late and you didn't take off with one of the bridesmaids right after the ceremony."

Caroline perked an eyebrow at him and he shrugged his shoulders. Bridesmaids were an easy lay. He remembered having a mission the day after the wedding and was squeezing in a quickie.

Caroline rolled her eyes and said, "Well now that you're all acquainted, we have some business to get to."

Without being asked, Elena went straight to the computer and plugged in an encrypted USB. She took a couple of seconds to open up her files.

"There's what you've asked for!" Elena said cheerfully, content with her work.

Caroline and Klaus walked over and peered at the screen. Photos and photos of Kai popped up as well as lists of goods, trucks and their routes. This would help with their plans a lot.

"I knew if someone could do it, it would be you! Thanks girl!" Caroline praised.

"How did you get this?" Klaus asked. These files were always held under lock and key. If anyone ever got a hold of all the Forbes' transport trucks, it would be a major problem for the crime family and large hit on their profits. Kai hijacking one truck already caused a huge stir.

"Elena is one of the best informants in the world. Be glad that you're on her good side, or else she might dig up embarrassing incidences from the past," Caroline said it like Elena had already embarrassed her before. He would definitely have to ask about that later.

"So you sell information for a living?" Klaus asked suspiciously. Most informants he knew usually just sold info to the highest bidder, regardless how much of a war it would make in the crime world.

The chipper woman didn't even bother to look angry. "I know what you're thinking and, yes, money used to be everything until I fell in love," her eyes twinkled, "Now I'm strictly loyal to the Forbes family. Besides, Katherine would disown me if I ever did anything to hurt her precious Elijah in any way."

"Speaking of the love of your life," Caroline chimed in, "Where is my brother now? I haven't heard from him in a while."

Elena slumped down on one of the chairs around the table. "Last time I heard, him and Stefan are somewhere in Russia. I hope Damon comes back soon, I miss him," she sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon and you guys will be right back to swapping spit," Caroline laughed out. The disgusted look on Klaus' face made her laugh even more.

Elena looked around the office and noticed the dart board against the door and the stack of throwing knives laying on the table. Picking one up, she weighed it in her hand.

"Your back to throwing knives again? Guess this mission hasn't gotten you very much boy time has it? Last time I saw you throwing knives, it was during our reconnaissance mission and you didn't get action for a month."

The way Caroline's eyes shifted to a smirking Klaus wasn't missed by Elena. There was story behind this.

Walking away from the computer screen, Klaus made his way to the door. "I get the message. Girl talk," he drawled, "I'll be on the other side of the door if you need me, Princess."

"Of course you will be, Wolfy," she murmured back. He had taken a liking to the nickname and used it to taunt her at ever opportunity.

When the click of the door was heard, Elena crossed her arms and stared at her blonde friend expectantly.

"It's not what you think," Caroline dismissed.

"What am I thinking?"

Caroline sighed and sat on the table close to her. "We aren't sleeping together...anymore."

"Anymore?"

"I slept with him once before I came to work here and we both got a shock of a lifetime when we realized who the other person was." She smiled when she remembered the incident a week ago.

Seeing her friend's amused face, Elena beamed and squealed. "You totally like him!"

Scoffing at the notion, Caroline replied. "Absolutely not. The guy is totally...he's toally..." Caroline paused. The only words coming to her head at the moment was hot, sexy, lickable.

"Your type," Elene filled in for her. She was in a committed relationship, but she knew when a man was smoking hot. He had a chiselled face, kissable lips and was a dead ringer for Caroline's perfect man.

"Ugh! Don't say that!" Caroline stood and began to pace. "He's been making my life a living hell for the last week. And I absolutely refuse to give in to his advances."

It was Elena's turn to roll her eyes. She was usually all smiles, but it was at times like this that she looked the most like her twin.

"Right," she stretched the word out earning her a glare from Caroline, "I'll let you keep your illusion for now, but when you do finally give in just promise me to be careful. Klaus is as notorious on the field as he is with women."

"You're telling me to be careful? If he decided to face off with me, I'd give him a run for his money in both battle and partners."

"I know what your capable off, Care, but that man is dangerous and unstable. He could snap at any moment. You know what they say about him having a hand in his father's death."

She knew the rumour, but like with all gossip, they tend to over exaggerate some parts and hide others.

At the age of 13, Klaus Mikaelson killed his father Mikael Mikaelson. It was said that when people were called in to clean up the mess the body was so ripped apart it looked like a wolf had tore into it. Blood splattered on the walls, the bedrooms furniture all clawed and destroyed. The only thing intact in the room was a boy who stood over the disassembled body in silence.

Mikael was known as one of the top assassins at the time. He was a capable gentleman that everyone looked up to, but Caroline knew better.

When she had heard about the rumours of the man's death years ago, it had painted Klaus with all the blame. They said that there was no reason for the murder, that the boy had just gone crazy. But her mom told her that Mama E was more happy than ever in her husband's death.

"I don't know all the details, but I would have killed that man myself if he was still alive today," Caroline said, her voice turning solemn.

She blinked out of her thoughts and saw that Elena looked at her with worry. To easy her mind, Caroline plastered on a smile. "Don't get so serious, 'Lena. Nothing's even happening and its never going to happened. But still don't tell my brothers, okay?"

Elena bit her lip. "I don't like hiding things from Damon, but fine. Best friend secrets trumps boyfriend's wrath."

"Thanks. For the data and about Klaus," she smiled. "Are you staying in America for a while?"

"Yeah, staying with the lovebirds for a bit, so I'll be around to help you should you need it."

"Thank you so much," she sighed. "This one is more of a doozy than I thought it was going to be. Could always use more people on this mission. I'll ring you up."

* * *

Klaus sat on the couch, a drawing pad on his lap. It was a Sunday morning and for once, they remained in the flat.

He busied himself sketching the agitated look on Caroline's face. Since he first met her, she some how became his muse. Everytime he picked up his pencil and began to draw anything, it would somehow end up as her.

At first it made him confused since how did a lamp suddenly turn into her face, but after a while, he decided to stop thinking about it. She was beautiful and a great model, so who was he to complain.

Even now as she sat on the couch, bent over the blue prints on the coffee table, she looked stunning to him. The small wrinkles on her forehead were present telling him that she was in deep concentration. He sketched her blonde hair as it cascaded over her shoulder, the tips laying over her full bosoms that were contained by only a flimsy tank top.

However, drawing her wasn't helping his current predicament. In fact, he was pretty sure that drawing her was making his sexual frustration worse. But from what he heard Elena say, at least their time together was also effecting her. She threw knives in her frustration and he sketched her in less than innocent poses.

A couple nights ago, Caroline had reached for his drawing pad that was left on the sofa, and he nearly dove over the table to grab it out of her hands. She had been agitated that he wouldn't let her look at his art, but he would take agitation over her anger if she ever saw some of the drawing he did.

If he flipped the page at this moment, there would be a naked drawing of her with her hair scattered across the bed and legs wide open for him. He practically had the image burned on the back of his eyelids and could not stop thinking about it until it was on paper.

A deep sigh came from the princess and he looked up to see her having a staring contest with a map. Putting down his pad and pencil, Klaus walked behind her seat and peered over her shoulder.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked.

Caroline jumped in her seat. She didn't even realize that he had moved. She usually kept her guard up when other people were in the same room as her, no matter who they were. Just when did she get so comfortable around this man?

"This storage house is one of the main ones that he uses, and I need to get in there next week to scout the place out, but I don't know where to set up. Every nook and cranny is visible from some sort of angle." She pointed around the blue print. "Here, we would be visible from the roof. Here, we could be visible from the ground. And here, we-"

"How about there?" Klaus asked. He was pointing to a building near the storage house, about 300 meters away.

"That would never work," Caroline criticized, "This other building completely blocks the view."

"Not from the roof, love. It's tall enough to overlook the area, but is just out of sight because of the building in front of it."

She looked at the map, trying her best to look for any flaw in the position. "Well..." she drawled, tapping her chin with her finger. "Hm. I suppose it could work..."

Klaus chuckled and she bent her head back to glare at him. "Can't you give me any positive response, sweetheart?"

"I'm positive that you are a pain in my butt," Caroline said sweetly.

Humming in response, Klaus placed a hand either side of her face and leaned over. From here he could see the playful twinkle in her eyes and the pink of her slightly parted lips. "I can assure you that I think you are as well," he said absentmindedly.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Klaus continued to lean closer to her face and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Pulling away a second later, he saw the blush on her cheeks, but she didn't look like she was going to smack him so he kept his close proximity.

"You've got to stop doing that," she whispered. "I've told you before that it is never going to happened again. Why do you keep on trying?"

Without hesitation, he answered. "Because I fancy you, love."

Her eyes widened when she heard him and she quickly turned her gaze back to the papers. There was silence for a moment.

He didn't try to make her flustered. He just said the first words that came to his mind. Even Klaus was a little surprised that such words were said, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized they were true. Caroline was sassy, exciting, reliable, and lit up the room whenever she walked in. She was intriguing to say the least.

"This spot will work," she finally said. Klaus laughed when his words went ignored by her. "Help me to find spots for the rest of the buildings."

Not taking her rejection to heart, he went to sit beside her on the couch. "You know I'm just getting paid to look over you and not help you with this, right?"

"Help me with this and I'll cook for the next 3 days," she bargained. She was so sick of looking at papers and would take any help she could get, even if she did have to put up with his picky taste buds.

A playful smirk stretched on his face. "You've got a deal, Princess."

The way her heart skipped a beat when his dimples showed scared her. She couldn't afford to get caught up in his game, but that didn't mean that she didn't want to. He kept testing on her will power and even now, she could still feel his soft lips on hers.

This was getting dangerous.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi y'all! Long time no update. I got a little invested in my other stories, but I have not forgotten about this one._

 _I hope you like this next chapter. Sorry that it's a little bit of a slow burn. Enjoy and please don't forget to review! :D_

* * *

The dark hair man strolled off the elevator and towards the wooden door. He lifted his fist to knock loudly.

"Nik!" his voice called from the front door. "Nik! I know you're in there! Wakey wakey!"

Within seconds, thudding footsteps stomped to the door and a growling Klaus yanked it open. He glared at his younger brother who stood smirking for all he was worth on the other side. He hadn't seen him in over a month and should have been happy to see his face, but at the moment, he could not care less for pleasantries.

"What do you want, Kol?" he emphasized each word and practically spat out his name. It was five in the morning and he had at least thirty more minutes until the princess was suppose to wake up. He didn't appreciate his uninvited brother knocking down their door in his very obnoxious way.

"Is that any way to greet your favourite brother? Mother told me where you were and I thought I would come say hi to you and the rumoured beauty that you guard," Kol said smirking. In a second, Klaus knew that he was mostly their to sneak a peek at Caroline. The thought made him growl even more.

"So instead of waiting for a more appropriate time, you came here and interrupted our sleep. I swear if you woke up Caroline with your insistent screaming, I will personally feed you your own liver." He didn't need a crabby Caroline all day. She almost clawed his eyes out the last time he was too loud in his morning work out and woke her up from her "beauty sleep."

Kol leaned on the door frame. "Being over protective of your girlfriend already, Nik?"

"Not my girlfriend, Kol. It's my job," he grumbled.

"Come now, we both know better. There is no way you are going to stay away from such a beauty. Even mother warned me not to touch."

Klaus began to close the door on the younger man, having enough of him. A voice behind him made him stop.

"Who's there, Klaus?" Caroline said as she tried to conceal a yawn. Her hair was tousled from sleep and she wore nothing but shorts and a large t-shirt.

Klaus opened his mouth to answer her but was cut off when Kol blatantly shoved his way into the apartment. Before Klaus could stop him, he was in front of Caroline holding one of her hands in his. "Name's Kol Mikaelson, sweetheart." He planted a kiss on the back of her hand. "The younger, more handsome brother of your guard. It is an honour to finally meet you."

Caroline stared at the dark haired man blankly, then turned her gaze to Klaus who did nothing but glare at the back of his brother's head. "Not to mention modest," she responded as she pulled her hand out of his. "Caroline Forbes. And I would say that it's a pleasure to meet you as well, but it's a tad too early for that. I would also say that you should come in and make yourself comfortable, but I can see that you've already done that."

Kol stared at her in surprise for a moment and then chuckled. "She's got spirt. I like her," he directed the comment at Klaus who was still glaring at him.

"Watch out. Her bark is as good as her bite," Klaus responded in a grumble, to which Caroline rolled her eyes.

Without another word, she walked around both the men and began making herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen. Noticing that the other two followed her, she motioned to the coffee pot. Klaus nodded and Kol shook his head, declining her offer.

"What exactly are you doing here, little brother? Last time I heard you were in Asia trying to get laid by every woman on the continent," Klaus questioned as they sat around table.

An unladylike snort came from Caroline's direction, and both men turned to see her walk towards the table and set a mug in front of Klaus. "I remember you now," she said to Kol, "And if I remember correctly, your the party animal of the family. Mama E would always rant about you to my mother."

Klaus chuckled at Kol's appalled expression. "I'm not that bad. Besides, Nik was there for more than half of the parties. Bet you didn't know that your professional guard was known for quite a few one-night stands himself."

A loud laugh erupted out of Caroline and a smirk formed on Klaus' face. "I know more than you think," Caroline responded cooly as looked at Klaus.

"Anyways, I'm actually here because a wonderful little lass that I met in Asia has bewitched me into following her to this city," Kol answered the previous question.

Perking up an eyebrow, Klaus was sceptical. "And who might this woman be to be able to put up with your insufferable company?"

"Bonnie. Wonderful name isn't it? She's a doctor here."

"A normal girl," Klaus drawled, "Have fun with that one." He could see that trouble was coming. It always did when outsiders were involved.

Kol had a goofy smile on his face, "I shall, dear brother." Caroline giggled behind her cup. The boy had the look of love in his eyes. "Besides, I heard about Kai. I thought that you may need my specialities sooner or later. I might as well stay close for a while."

"What do you do?" Caroline asked, her curiosity peaking.

"Everything," Kol said smugly.

"He's a weapon's expert mostly," Klaus interrupted before Kol went off on a narcissistic monologue. "Mother sends him around the world to acquire top equipment for missions."

"Does that mean you know where to get me a M27 automatic rifle?" Caroline asked rather excitedly. She had been looking for the lightweight weapon since they were produced, but could never seem to get her hands on one.

"Goodluck with that, sweetheart. The government seems to buy out most of that model. You know about guns?" Kol's surprised tone made Klaus smile.

"In this line of work, who doesn't?"

"Not many bother to do research on their weapons. You'd be surprised to know just how many hitmen can't even tell the difference between a Glock 17 and a Glock 19. They just care that it's a gun with bullets."

"And that is why we have such a high turn over rate," Caroline joked, "I find that you can never have enough weapons."

Klaus gave her a scoff. "That's an understatement," he mumbled, earning a glare from her. "Come on, love, you know that no one needs that many throwing knives."

"You are just perfect aren't you?" Kol said. He would never have pegged her to be a weapons buff. "I swear if I wasn't in a relationship, I would pine over you like Klaus does." Now it was his turn to receive a glare from his brother. "Chill, brother, it was just a compliment."

Before Klaus could respond, Kol let out a low whistle when he glanced at his watch. "Now that I've seen the rumoured Caroline and have confirmed her beauty and her intensive knowledge about weaponry, I should get going since my goddess is waiting for me."

His eyes darkening at the mention of Bonnie, Klaus spoke in a serious tone. "Don't get too invested, Kol. Be careful to not end up in jail because you let your career description slip."

"Does my big brother actually care about what happens to me?" he mocked, putting a hand to his chest as if to slow his beating heart. Kol stood from his seat and made his way back to the entrance. "Don't you worry, I won't end up like Finn. I'll see you around, brother, and of course, you too Caroline."

Caroline offered a small smile and waved a hand goodbye and the man walked away.

"Make sure to wake her up in the same lovely manner that you did with us!" Klaus called after him as he heard the door shut.

The apartment fell into silence once the younger man departed.

"Your brother's weird," Caroline said to break the quiet.

Klaus chuckled. "That's the most tame word I've ever heard to describe him."

Remembering the way Kol's eyes sparkled and the smile one his lips, Caroline said, "In love with a normal woman. That's going to be a tough one." It was hard enough to be in a relationship in this job, but to be with someone who knew nothing of this world they grew up in was even worse. It was like Romeo and Juliet-destined to be doomed.

Getting up from his chair, Klaus put the now empty mug into the sink. "Chances are he'll tire of her before the end of the month."

He heard a tsk from behind him and turned to see Caroline walking towards him. He had been too busy with his brother's company to notice just how lovely she looked this morning. Her hair was tousled in just the right way that it made him jealous that he wasn't the one making it tangle like that. She looked so beautiful even without make up on. He'd have to remember this moment so he could draw her later on.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice she was speaking to him until he was looking at her expectant expression. "So?" she asked.

"Sorry, love. Repeat that again. Your radiance seems to have taken me by surprise this morning," Klaus said, his lips curling into a smirk when he saw a light blush on her cheeks.

"It's too early for your terrible pick up lines. I asked why you're so bitter towards romance. Kol looked pretty lovestruck to me."

"I'm not bitter. Just saying the truth."

"You are so bitter," Caroline replied quickly.

"If that's the case, I should be asking you the same question, love," he scoffed. She wasn't exactly the most open to relationships either.

A slight pout formed on Caroline's face. "I'm not bitter to love," she said matter-of-factly, scrunching her nose. "I happened to believe in soulmates."

He raised an eyebrow. Soulmates. He did have to admit that the very idea fascinated him, but it had been a long time since he ever entertained the thought. It had been back in the days when fairytales were something he read and before his reality came crashing down around him. Shaking of his thought, Klaus took a step forward and used his hand to lift her chin slightly.

"Soulmates and happy endings. Sorry to say, but they don't exist, love." Life had long since proven that to him. And even if they did exist, it would seem that faith had left him out of the rotation wheel.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline swiftly turned on her heel and strolled away. "Be a bitter old man then, but don't bash on love," she tossed the comment over her shoulder. "Get ready. We have 45 minutes to get on the road."

* * *

Klaus stood with his back against the half-wall as he watched Caroline look through a pair of binoculars for the third hour in a row. They had been camped out on the roof of the building since early morning watching as men came in and out of the building across from them. The hot sun burned their backs without a cloud in the sky to shield them. No AC or breeze was there to cool them off.

Being in the business for as long as he was, he understood the drill. He normally didn't care that quiet filled the space since hours and hours of surveillance was something that he was used to, but there was something about having Caroline along with him that made the silence unbearable.

Caroline had been so invested in watching the window across the street that she hadn't said more than a peep in an hour. From past experience, Kol or his sister would usually fill the hours with mindless chatter that would make him want to shoot himself, or he would spend the time by himself in meditation. It wasn't that he had been looking forward to the chitchat, in fact the thought turned him off the idea of going on recognisances missions. However, the usually chatty woman was rather quiet today.

When it came to her work, Caroline was thorough. Most of the time, she was a spoonful of sugar and the goddess sent from heaven. But one day, he had the pleasure of walking in when one of the many men who worked for her happened to have an off day and forgot to print out the papers that she needed. To say, the fire that lit in her eyes when she calmly talked to the man with a thinly veiled threat didn't make even him proud would be a lie.

At present, he looked down at her as she crouched on the ground holding up large binocular to her face with one hand and a notepad balanced on her knee as her other hand wrote down notes. Just as he was about to talk to break the bore of hot midday sun, she opened her mouth.

"Your eyes are burning a hole through me, Klaus," she said without turning away from the window.

"There's not much else to look at, Caroline. And you are a lot more attractive to look at than some brick wall," Klaus drawled, amusement in his voice.

"Grab a binocular and pick a window. There is more than one you know."

He made no move towards the binocular on the floor of the building. "I took the shift last hour."

"You know, I'm surprised that you even did that. The Lone Wolf was never a team player last time I heard."

"It isn't my fault that my siblings take the time to annoy me or that other workers can be described as incompetent at best. There's a lot less to worry about when it's just yourself."

This time Caroline did take her eyes away from the window and glanced at him. "Boring." She stretched out the word. "Bickering with friends and family are what makes life interesting."

"Then I've had enough excitement to last me a life time." His family were known to get into fights quite often. With four siblings of completely different personalities, it was hard not to argue about everything and anything. Family dinners did not come without knife throwing or gun drawing.

"I like your family," Caroline said with a small smile. They reminded her of her brothers.

Klaus let out a light scoff. "You wouldn't if you had to spend your whole childhood with them."

"They can't be as bad as my brothers."

"I highly doubt that, love. Your brothers may scare away potential bed partners, but my sister's indiscretion would rival that."

Amusement glittered in Caroline's eyes. "What did she do?"

Scenes of Rebekah running around his mother's house screaming at the top of her lungs about how she didn't appreciate walking in to see her brother's naked arse hanging in her face ran through his mind. To be fair, it was in his bedroom and it was her that had walked in at a less than appropriate time. However, that didn't stop her from telling everyone in the general vicinity about him and his underdressed bed partner. His mother wasn't too thrilled that he had brought "another scantly clad woman" into her home.

But instead of saying all that, he mumbled, "Nothing."

A laugh escaped Caroline. "Fine. I'll just ask her myself when I meet her, or perhaps Kol would be willing to tell me about every embarrassing moment you've ever had."

She was enjoying this a bit too much. "I shouldn't have told you scat," he mumbled.

A smirk stretched on his lips when he thought of something. "At least I wasn't," Klaus pulled out the paper from his back pocket, "'Chair of the Beautification Committee and director of the policeman's year-'"

Familiarity donned on her. "That's my pageant application!" Caroline shrieked and lunged for the paper to no avail. It was from her days in high school when she did her best to pretend she was just a normal teenager.

"Interesting choice of rhyme here, love. 'Aspire, inspire, and perspire.'"

"Give me that!" She lunged for it again.

Laughing, Klaus moved the paper out of her grasp and stared at her face with an amused smirk. Caroline stood in front of him unmoving for a moment, but seeing the dimples that appeared on his face, she couldn't help but laugh with him. He was being so silly.

Leaving it alone, she crouched back down with small giggles still escaping her. "How did you even manage to get that?"

Klaus folded up the paper and continued to chuckle at her. Truthfully, he had ran into it while doing some research on her background. "I'm good at my job."

"What does my application have to do with protecting me?" she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Never know when an old rival is going to pop up and run you over for stealing her dress colour," he said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, something he realized was her signature move. "I'm so going to talk to Kol."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while after that until Caroline felt Klaus' tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see him holding out a hand to her.

"Take a break. I've got the next hour covered."

A smile spread on her face and she for once took hold of his hand so he could help her up. He crouched down to take her place with the binoculars, but turned around when he heard shuffling behind him.

He sighed when he saw her unlatching a large black case. "You really can't sit down can you?"

Caroline shrugged and proceeded to assemble the sniper weapon from inside the case. In less than thirty seconds, the weapon was teetering on the bipod and aimed at the building window. She looked through the scope at the bustling people on the other side. From here she could see Kai in front of a wooden desk talking to the two men sitting in front of him.

Shifting the barrel of sniper rifle, she positioned it to aim at the man's head. No magazine was attached to the rifle, but she clicked the trigger a couple of times with her finger. It would be so easy to just take him out right now. However, that wasn't the plan. They were only here for information today, but the temptation still nagged at her. Patience was truly a virtue.

"Careful, sweetheart. You wouldn't want to take of his head right now," she heard Klaus' amused voice.

"I know. I know," she sighed and lifted her eyes from the scope. "You know, I don't even really care if the bastard dies. But mother does, and that means it's my problem too."

Klaus looked up from his crouched position. "The things we do for family."

"Isn't that the truth." A small smile formed on her face. "Can I ask you a question?" Caroline asked pensively after a few seconds.

"What is it, love?"

"Who's Finn? Kol mentioned him." The silence that met her ears made her look away. It seemed like a touchy issue and she didn't want to push it.

"He was my eldest brother," Klaus replied with a solemn voice right after Caroline had given up on getting a response from him.

"Was," Caroline repeated, "I'm so sorry, Klaus. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's quite alright. He died a long time ago when my siblings and I were a lot younger." He took a deep breath. "Being the eldest, he began helping my father out with the family business before any of us. He was great at it. Made Elijah and I want to be just like him.

"But then he fell in love with one of his marks. A red-head by the name of Sage. She was the daughter of a casino owner down in Sin City. He was ordered to kill her and when he couldn't, they decided to run away together. They didn't make it out of the city. Their bodies showed up in the middle of the dessert a week later. Killed a part of my mother that day." Klaus let out a cold laugh and turned to see the sadness in Caroline' eyes. "Now, love, don't be sad."

"But it is sad, Klaus." Caroline never knew that this had happened. This was the type of world they lived in. Cruel enough to kill a couple of teenagers who did nothing but fall in love.

Klaus surprised even himself by even telling her the story. His family rarely talked about Finn or Henrik with his mother in the vicinity.

"It was stupid death," he responded.

"It wasn't," she argued, "It was a romantic death. Loving someone so much that you'd be willing to risk your life for them."

"Perhaps," was all he said back, letting the roof be engulfed in silence. After a couple of minutes, he looked at her direction.

Seeing how her eyes were still clouded with sadness, he stood from his position and walked towards her. Klaus leaned on the ledge next to her and offered her a small smile when she looked up at him.

Caroline gave him a weak smile back. "I'm sorry for calling you bitter before."

He blinked several times in surprise not realizing that she was still thinking about that. Klaus let out a chuckle. He hadn't thought much about the comment.

"Stop laughing when I'm trying to be serious." Caroline glared at him softly, the usual anger not really reaching her eyes. "Life hasn't given you the best of role models when it comes to love, but I'm sure one day someone will make you feel like you've found your soulmate. Like how Finn found Sage."

"And I can die a romantic death," he said sarcastically.

"Let's hope not," she responded with a small laugh trying to lighten the mood. "I don't need my guard dead."

Looking down at the golden hair that framed her face, the twinkle of her eyes, and the sweet smile she gave him made him think that perhaps Caroline was right about soulmates.

* * *

They sat on the couch and overlooked all the buildings they had visited that day trying to weed out the main houses. A pot of pasta sat on Caroline's crossed legs as she scratched off yet another building from the list Elena had given them. Reaching over, Klaus took hold of the wooden spoon in the pot and scooped some of the noodles into his mouth.

He took another spoonful and held the spoon close to Caroline's mouth. With her hands and eyes still on the papers, she turned her head and opened her mouth. Klaus felt the urge to touch the spoon to her nose instead, but refrained since the last he did, Caroline had flicked a spoonful back at him.

It was nearing midnight and they had been at this since they had come home that night. Both being too tired to care about proper dinner etiquette, they had decided to eat from the pot instead of placing it into bowls. No bowls, meant less dishes in the end anyways.

Klaus placed the spoon back down and rubbed his sore eyes before reaching for the notebook.

Both their sensitive ears picked up on the creak of the floor boards from the other side of the front door and were not surprised to hear someone knocking a second later.

"Who's it?" Klaus yelled and cringed slightly when he heard his mother's voice respond.

Klaus's eyes found Caroline's and they both looked down at the lack of clothes the other wore-Klaus in only shorts and Caroline in only a shirt large enough to cover her underwear. Since living together, they had gotten used to the minimal clothing the other wore, but if his mother saw, it could be easily mistaken as post-coital attire.

"Did she say she was coming?" Caroline asked in a panic as she placed the pot on the floor.

"No. Not unless she texted." Klaus lunged for his phone and swore under his breath. There were several texts that he must not have seen throughout the night.

A knock came again. "Coming!" Klaus yelled back. He had to find a shirt.

He was about to run to his bedroom when Caroline's hand pulled on his arm. Turning around, his eyes almost fell out of their sockets when he saw he pull her white shirt over her head and toss it at him.

"Go, before she gets suspicious!" she whispered. "I'll be right back." He watched as she ran to her bedroom.

Walking towards the door, he had slipped on her shirt and was surprised that it fit him at all. Klaus unlocked the door and saw his mother's figure standing in front of him.

"Hello, mother," Klaus greeted, not paying attention to Esther's unimpressed look.

Esther strolled into the flat and looked around. "What took you so long?" she asked. "And where's Care?" Her strict tone made it seem as if she suspected Klaus of murdering Caroline and hiding her body in one of the bedrooms.

Suddenly they both heard a flush, and a moment later, Caroline came out of the bathroom wearing pyjama bottoms and a tank top. It made Klaus wonder how she had dressed and ran to the bathroom so quickly.

She gave Esther a big smile. "Hi, Mama E."

In less than a second, Klaus watched as his mother's face went from suspicious to happy. One smile was all it took for Caroline to win people's hearts. He swore that his mother loved her more than she loved him at this point. And he couldn't blame her.

"So what's all this?" Esther asked as she pointed to the coffee table.

"We scouted half the building on the list and finding which ones took in the most cargo and business. We're going back tomorrow for the other half," Caroline explained leading Esther towards the kitchen table.

"I trust everything if going good then?" Caroline nodded as she boiled some water for tea. "And how is my son faring at his new job?"

A smile made it to Caroline's face. "He's a great guard," she said glancing over at Klaus who had moved closer to the kitchen. "He's not as troublesome as I thought he was going to be. No torn up couches or anything."

"Stop making me sound like I'm a puppy," Klaus growled out, making Caroline laugh a little.

"Aww is Wolfy grumpy?" Caroline cooed.

Esther watched the interaction and was surprised by the ease of their countenance when talking to each other. Most of the time, Klaus and Caroline were both guarded around strangers, but she was happy to see that they were both getting along. The first time she came to check up on them, there was some tension in the air as if an argument had already broken out. Perhaps weeks of living together had dimmed their original animosity.

She would have to report back to Liz that everything was going fine for now.


End file.
